<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bend The Rules by MissAllySwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924662">Bend The Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan'>MissAllySwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dumping Ground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dentistry, Dentists, Family Fluff, Fear, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma, One Shot, Phobias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gives Ryan one more chance. But will Ryan screw it up because of a dentist appointment? One-Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bend The Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I do not own The Dumping Ground or any of its characters. Everything you may recognize belongs to the CBBC.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryan's POV</span>
</p><p>Mike and I had just gotten back from the police station. I had kept my end to agreement and told the police the truth about what happened—that I was the one who broke into Mike's car and stole Carmen's case file. I got another talking to and then I found myself in Mike's car again on the awkwardly silent ride back to Ashdene Ridge. I didn't expect it, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders; I felt relieved with the truth being out—at least as far only Mike and the police were concerned. He wasn't going to press charges or kick me out. The others didn't need to know and now we could move past this entire thing. More than anything, I was grateful that he was giving me another chance. Mike was letting me stay here. Though, it was true that we had our issues—because of me—but I knew that I was wrong in jumping into those conclusions. No one had ever given me another chance before, especially when I knew how much I probably didn't deserve it. I knew that I couldn't blow it. I had to be better. I didn't want to get shipped off. I actually had some friends here—the few that don't hate me—and with everything considered, I felt the safer here; the last thing I wanted was to go anywhere like my old foster homes.</p><p>"Remember what we talked about Ryan." Mike said before I was able to get out of the car. "One last chance."</p><p>I nodded, "I understand." I wasn't going to mess this up. I went inside and straight into the kitchen. I was on dish duty and I knew I needed to get on that. And I wasn't going to put up any complaints or delays. As I was finishing up the last few dishes, I noticed May-Li approach.</p><p>"Keep that up Ryan." She commented, taking notice of getting on my chores. I wondered if Mike had told her what I had done. I wasn't sure, but I wasn't stupid enough to ask. Though Mike seemed to forgive me, I wasn't sure she would be so easy to; and Mike never said I had to mention it to anyone. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you have a dentist appointment tomorrow."</p><p>I dropped the plate, feeling like my heart just skipped. "What?" I knew I had heard her right, but I didn't know what for. "Um why?" I rephrased, clearing my throat.</p><p>"Just a checkup. I was looking through your file and noticed it had been a while." May-Li explained and I nodded, forcing a grin. It had been a while, more than I would care to admit. And that had to do with his previous care workers not caring enough unless someone complained enough.</p><p>"Oh, well…" I wasn't sure how to reply. What would be the best way to reply? Was there even a right way to reply? "…great."</p><p>"Tomorrow morning at nine." May-Li added and then patted my shoulder. "And try not to worry too much." I sighed, hearing that comment.</p><p>Was it that obvious? Or was that something she just said to everyone? I doubted anyone would be enthusiastic about a dentist visit. And with the little experience I had with it, it wasn't something to be excited about. But I knew this was something I could not reason with her or Mike about. And given, what Mike and I had just discussed, the thought of being sent out of here was far worse than what could happen at the appointment. <em>It's just a checkup, it probably won't be that bad.</em></p><p>"Hey Ryan, want to play football?" Harry approached me and I nodded, smiling genuinely. That probably could take my mind off things. "I'll go grab it." Harry went upstairs and I leaned against the railing of the stairs as I waited for him to return.</p><p>Then Tee and Sasha stood in front of me, "We couldn't help overhearing."</p><p>"And what of it?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing, we just thought we'd make sure you're alright." Tee said, innocently. But I didn't completely buy it. Since when did she or Sasha care about me? Last time I checked they didn't like me. Even if they thought I was the reason Mike was still here. "You looked a bit <em>worried</em>."</p><p><em>It was too obvious. </em>It seemed they picked up on it like May-Li seemed to, but I could find a way to lie my way out of it. I certainly wasn't going to fess up. "I'm not." I insisted.</p><p>"Just keep telling yourself that." Tee didn't believe me.</p><p>"I'm not." I had to sound so believable that even I would believe it. "It's no big deal." I had to trust May-Li. There was no reason to get worked up about a checkup.</p><p>"Yeah that's what Johnny thought too." I looked at Tee. "Just went in for a checkup, wasn't in any pain…" Tee started to tell me.</p><p>"They always say it won't hurt a bit, but that's not true." Sasha added on.</p><p>I looked between them, suddenly feeling hot and sweaty. "They pull out the big long needle and then they get the drill out and well…you know how that goes." Tee continued. "Just a pinch, they say? Surely that's just what they say to keep you cooperating."</p><p>"And why are you telling me this?" I asked. A part of me wondered if they were just trying to scare me. I wouldn't put it past them given everything.</p><p>"We just thought we should warn you." Sasha claimed, but I didn't completely believe it.</p><p>"You're lying." I accused. This had to be a wind up.</p><p>"Fine, don't believe us." Tee and Sasha both put their hands up in defense. "But you just better hope there's nothing wrong or…well, <em>you know</em>."</p><p>As they walked away, I slowly brought my hand up and cupped my cheek gently, thinking about what they said. What if it wasn't a wind up? What if they were serious? I couldn't exactly ask Johnny with him being in the army now. I had been before and the very thought of going again and going through a similar experience brought chills down my spine. I brought my hand down and gripped my wrist as I noticed Harry come down the stairs with the football.</p><p>"Hey, ready?" Harry asked and then frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked. It seemed that my worries now were more obvious than they had been before.</p><p>"I'm actually not feeling too well." It wasn't a lie. Now with that prospect, I really felt ill. "Sorry mate." I then went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I laid on my bed, curling up and bringing my knees to my chest. I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. <em>Maybe they would be wrong. </em>There was a chance what they were saying had truth to it—hell, I know there could possibly be truth to it. Though it was a long time ago, I knew how painful it could be. But would Mike and May-Li really be willing to put me through that? I have done a lot but Mike forgave me didn't he? Of course, he might not know—I could see that. No one ever having the guts to tell him. I certainly never did before, even though there had been different circumstances in my previous homes. So it could very well but true. <em>Stop it, Ryan! Nothing is going to happen. </em>I tried to convince myself. Of course, it would be fine. As far as I knew, there was nothing wrong and nothing could go wrong at a checkup right? I am just getting over worked for nothing and I couldn't give the girls the possible satisfaction of working me up; I wouldn't give them their revenge. "Yeah, it will be fine. Nothing will happen." I spoke aloud, attempting further to convince myself of that; I had to believe it. Because if I didn't, that would just make going tomorrow more difficult.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and I was sitting down in some strange place. It was dark and the only thing I managed to see around me as the few lights above flicked were a few empty chairs. They were old office chairs with red cushions. I looked up at the flicking lights and could see the dead bugs in them. I looked down at my feet. I felt cold—it was freezing in here. "Hello?" I said, barely audible. There was no one around but I wondered if there was anyone; but I also felt afraid to know. I didn't know where I was or how I got here? It smelled funny—and the smell was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I inhaled the smell again and each time I did, it increased my nausea. I went for the door behind me and attempted to open it with no luck. Was it locked? Why? Where the hell am I? </em>
</p><p>"<em>Ryan." I was startled at the sudden voice and I turned around quickly, hitting my back against the door handle. In front of me was a man in scrubs and a mask. "He will see you now." </em></p><p>"<em>W-W-Who?" I stuttered but the man did not answer and approached, taking only a few steps toward me. I would have backed up if it had been possible. </em></p><p>"<em>You don't want to keep him waiting." The voice was louder this time and it sounded more aggressive. I gulped and reluctantly followed him through a dark hallway. There were some echoes but I couldn't make out what they were. Eventually we through the door and I noticed the room was dim and the only thing I was able to make out clearly was the big chair in the center of the room; and that is when I realized where I was. "Take a seat." </em></p><p>"<em>I um—" I felt sweat on my forehead. I knew I needed to find a way out of here. "I think—" I wasn't able to get another word out as a hand was placed on my shoulder and it sent chills down my spine. "Take a seat. Now." I gulped again. I found myself unable to refuse and then made a slow approach the chair. I shivered slightly as I sat down in the chair; it felt cold and hard. Then I was blinded by a sudden bright light and I flinched at hearing the snap of gloves. I tried to get a good look but I couldn't see his face with the light in my eyes. I tried to sit up but I felt myself being pushed back down. </em></p><p>"<em>Lay back and open wide." He instructed. I didn't want to but I felt scared. The voice was deep and sounded almost sinister. I was more afraid of what could happen if I refused. I opened fractionally and flinched as my jaw was forced open wider for what felt like minutes. I shut my mouth and though I couldn't see, I heard footsteps moving away and the sound of metal clanking.</em></p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" I asked, trembling and then the loud footsteps approached again. He didn't answer and he just asked for me to open again. So I repeated the question, feeling afraid of what I couldn't see and what he wouldn't tell me. "No!" I protested and clenched my jaw shut. But then I felt him pinch my nose, which made it difficult for me to breathe. And then when I couldn't hold out any longer, I opened my mouth to take a breath. And then he forced my mouth open and then I couldn't close it anymore. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Then I heard the sound of the drill coming closer. </em></p><hr/><p>"Ryan."</p><p>I shot up and screamed, "No!"</p><p>"Ryan, hey," I looked over and saw it was May-Li, whom had been trying to wake me. That had been only a dream? I sat up and tried to catch my breath. "Hey, now, it's alright." May-Li attempted to reassure me. I shut my eyes for a moment, relieved that had only been a dream. "Everything alright?" May-Li looked at me, concerned.</p><p>I nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"I was just coming to tell you dinner's on the table." May-Li told me. "Are you sure you're alright?" She didn't seem to believe it.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I insisted. I could tell she didn't really believe me but I knew there was nothing she would be able to do for me if I told her. She couldn't help me. She would just repeat more lies about how everything would be fine. It very well could be, but I wasn't going to take that chance. I was not going tomorrow; and I just had to make sure of that.</p><hr/><p>I couldn't get any sleep that night. Not that I wanted to go back to sleep after the nightmare. I felt exhausted, which made it difficult to think of a way to get out of this. There were the obvious options. For one, I could call and cancel the appointment, claiming to be Mike. But I knew it would be a problem. I doubted May-Li and Mike would let me go alone. I could try to convince them I was too sick to go, but I knew that would be a rubbish lie and I had a feeling May-Li would see right through it. There had to be some way to get out of this; and in a way that isn't suspicious. <em>Come on, Ryan!</em> Usually I could think of ways to get around practically anything, but I was drawing a blank. It seemed like with every possibility I came up with, I could get caught. Maybe I couldn't think because of the sleep deprivation. I glanced over at the window as I noticed I was beginning to see light come in. I knew I was running out of time and I had to think fast or else I would have no choice but to go. I knew there was one thing I could try and if I was lucky enough, maybe they wouldn't figure it out. The plan was rubbish, but it could work. And I was becoming too tired to think of anything better.</p><p>I managed to sneak downstairs. Mike and May-Li had just come in which meant their cars were outside. <em>Perfect.</em> Now I just had to get out there without them seeing me. I waited until I saw May-Li go into the kitchen and then Mike answer the phone before I headed out the door. I went over to their cars and popped the back tires on both cars. <em>It easily could have happened as they pulled in. Maybe they won't suspect anything. </em>After I had finished with the tampering, I snuck back inside and went upstairs, somehow without either of them noticing me and then got back to my room. I laid on my bed and sighed in relief. <em>Did I really pull it off?</em> Maybe I was just lucky and it was on my side today. Maybe I truly managed to get out of it.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mike's POV</span>
</p><p>I had gotten in a bit late, but luckily the kids hadn't waken up yet. While May-Li handled the phones, I decided to fix up breakfast. I figured pancakes would be appropriate after being reinstated. I didn't want to make a habit of it—though it seemed I may have the last two days—but I felt relieved to be back and I could tell the kids were as well. They didn't even complain about cleaning up after the party the other night. Was it wishful thinking to hope that attitude could continue into today as well? <em>Maybe.</em> But it could be possible. I just wanted to enjoy the peace for as long as I could.</p><p>"Mike!" I heard May-Li and sighed. I could tell by her tone that something happened. <em>Well, it was nice while it lasted.</em> Of course another problem was going to pop up sooner rather than later. "Mike, come outside!" May-Li pulled me outside.</p><p>"What is going on?"</p><p>"Look." She said as she went over to her car. And then I noticed the back tires on her car were flat. "I forgot something in my car and then found this." She continued. "I don't remember going over anything but…"</p><p>"Do you think someone did this?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't know…but it happened to yours as well." May-Li replied.</p><p>"What?" I went over and noticed the back tires on my car were also flat. "No…" I sighed in frustration and then took a slow breath as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't remember going over anything." If the tire had popped, I know I would have heard it. But maybe I was in such a hurry from being late this morning that I didn't even notice. "I only have one spare." I realized and that only frustrated me more. "Well, at least we don't have to go anywhere else today."</p><p>"Well, Ryan was supposed to have a dentist appointment." May-Li told me.</p><p>"He does?" I asked. I didn't know that and that made me a bit suspicious.</p><p>"Well, I guess I probably should cancel that." May-Li said. "We're not going anywhere."</p><p>"Huh…"</p><p>"What?" May-Li looked at me. "You think someone did this? Like Ryan?"</p><p>I shrugged. Though, I didn't exactly want to believe it. Especially after just having a conversation with Ryan after we talked to the police yesterday. I had really believed he had taken the last chance I had given him seriously. But knowing him and everything he has done, I wouldn't put it past him. He was clever; too clever for his own good. And it just seemed suspicious given that he had an appointment this morning and suddenly this happens.</p><p>"What Mike? Why do you think he'd do something like this?" I shrugged again. The reason I wasn't really sure of, but he is the only person I could see doing this. Another one of his tactics. I had thought we had settled everything, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe he decided to test the waters even with my warning. At the very least, I knew if he had an appointment scheduled for this morning, then he might be the only one who was up around this time. "I mean, Mike this very well could have been an accident."</p><p>"That's true." Though I just had a feeling about this. I went back into the kitchen and finished up breakfast just as Billie and Toni came downstairs. "Morning girls."</p><p>"Morning." Both of them said in unison.</p><p>"You girls are up early." I commented. And I wondered something. "Are you two the only ones up?"</p><p>"Yeah." Billie answered.</p><p>"Well," Toni said, which caught my attention. "I saw Ryan."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Coming from the toilet, I think." Toni continued.</p><p>"You only passed him." Billie corrected.</p><p>"He went back to bed. Where else would he have been?" Toni responded.</p><p>Well I had an idea where he could have been; other than the loo. May-Li warned me not to jump to conclusions but I couldn't help it. This just seemed strange and with Ryan being awake, that made the scenario even more possible.</p><p>"You girls know where the cereal is. I'll be right back."</p><p>I went upstairs and then knocked on Ryan's door before opening it. When I entered I noticed him sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest. I also couldn't help but notice how exhausted he seemed. Almost like he had been up all night. <em>Planning out this scheme perhaps?</em></p><p>"What is it?" Ryan asked.</p><p>"Well, you're up pretty early."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." Ryan admitted.</p><p>"How come?" I asked.</p><p>"My business." I nodded at the response. He didn't want to say.</p><p>"Well, Ryan, May-Li was just outside and noticed the tires on both of cars have flats." I knew I needed to come out with it. And as I did, I made sure to watch Ryan's expression closely. And he didn't seem all that surprised.</p><p>"Sounds like some really bad luck." Ryan said, claiming he thought it was an accident. "That sucks."</p><p>"Yeah it does." I nodded.</p><p>"I guess I won't be going to my appointment this morning." Ryan assumed.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I mean if both cars have two flats—"</p><p>"I never said that." I caught him. "I only said we both had flats."</p><p>"Well, you said <em>tires</em>. I just assumed—" That may be true, but he seemed quite sure about how many. I didn't see it as a coincidence.</p><p>"You did it."</p><p>"You can't just accuse me!" Ryan protested.</p><p>"I know it was you." I had been sure of it. "You know I had thought I wouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff from you anymore. I thought after yesterday—we had an agreement." Ryan didn't look at me. He just nodded slightly. "May-Li told me not to go pointing fingers but I just knew—I gave you one last chance, but you just couldn't help yourself."</p><p>"You think you know me so well? You don't." Ryan snapped.</p><p>"Really?" I asked. "Then tell me Ryan?" But he didn't answer. "No, you're going to talk. Because I could have easily told the whole house and kicked you out of here for what you did. You almost cost me my job. Anyone in the right mind would have made you leave. But no, I decided to give you another chance. And not even a day later, you do something like this? Because honestly it doesn't make sense to me." It didn't seem as planned out like his other schemes. And usually he had some motive for doing what he does. "Fine, don't tell me. But we'll discuss it after the dentist."</p><p>"What?" That seemed to catch his attention.</p><p>"May-Li mentioned that you have a dentist appointment." I knew he knew about it.</p><p>"Well obviously we can't go because of the cars." Ryan claimed.</p><p>"There's the van. And while May-Li is dealing with our cars, I am going to take you. And then when we come back, we are going to talk about <em>this</em>." I noticed Ryan's expression changed when he realized he would be going to the dentist. <em>Huh? </em>"I'll be back in twenty minutes." I warned and then went downstairs to the office.</p><p>"Hey, I was just about to call the dentist." May-Li picked up the phone and began dialing.</p><p>"Wait." I said and she stopped. "Ryan knew about the appointment?" I asked and May-Li nodded. "And how did he seem afterwards?" I was curious about something.</p><p>"Kind of nervous but I mean, nobody likes the dentist." May-Li had a point there. "You didn't." I chuckled slightly. That was a long time ago. "Actually, there is another thing. At dinner yesterday, I went to grab Ryan. I think he might have been having a bad dream—screamed when I woke him."</p><p>"Really?" I asked. And that made sense as to why Ryan seemed exhausted.</p><p>"Now, Mike, I hope you aren't going to go off accusing him of what happened. I know he has a history but—"</p><p>"He did it. He admitted it."</p><p>"What?" May-Li exclaimed. "I don't know why I am all that surprised.</p><p>"You know, at first I wasn't. But you know, this is different." I was starting to have an idea for why Ryan would try something like this after everything. He always had a motive, though this was different than all the others. "And it's not what you think." I added. "Will you be alright while I take Ryan to his appointment?"</p><p>"Of course." I knew she was perfectly capable of managing the kids on her own. "Are you sure you want to do that?"</p><p>"Yeah. This is something I can handle." I had experience in this department. And I think that gave Ryan and I some more things to talk about.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryan's POV</span>
</p><p>It didn't work. I should have known that messing with the tires was a rubbish idea. Of course, they figured out it was me. After everything I have done, I would be their number one suspect. I should have just pretended to have food poisoning or something. That would have been more believable; especially with how sick I felt now. Now on top of this, I had blown my last chance. I had known I was risking it, but I couldn't help it. <em>You are so stupid and irrational! </em>I just wanted to get out of it. I just didn't want to go. But now it didn't even matter. I knew Mike would be back up here in minutes, but I didn't see the point of getting dressed. And I felt too exhausted and sick to move.</p><p>I heard a knock at my door again and I turned over on my side, facing away from the door as it opened. I knew it had to be Mike. "It doesn't look like you've moved since I left."</p><p>"Doesn't matter." I replied.</p><p>"We have to get going soon." I didn't respond to that. "But before we do, do you want to tell me what's going?"</p><p>"What's there to tell?" I shrugged. I did it and he knew it; I blew it.</p><p>"Ryan, I want to help you." Mike claimed, but I didn't believe that. Especially not now. "But I can't help you if you don't talk to me."</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about."</p><p>"May-Li mentioned you had nightmare last night."</p><p>"She doesn't know anything!" Why was she telling him that? What did that have to do with this?</p><p>"Look, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you do this to try and get out of going to the dentist this morning?" Mike asked and then I felt hot; embarrassed.</p><p>"So what if I did?" I realized there was no point to lie. And I was too exhausted to think of some elaborate story.</p><p>"Ryan, there's nothing to be worried about." I felt Mike place a hand on my back. "And it's just going to be a quick checkup."</p><p>"That's not what I heard." But I regretted saying that instantly.</p><p>"Did you someone say something to you? To scare you?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." I probably deserved it anyways.</p><p>"It matters to me." Mike sounded serious and for some reason, I believed him. "Who was it?" I knew that meant he would want to talk with them. I didn't want to tell him mainly for that reason. If they got talked to then they might realize that they managed to scare me; I didn't want to give them that satisfaction. "And May-Li could always say that she overheard."</p><p>"Sasha and Tee."</p><p>Mike sighed. "Before we go, I will talk to May-Li so she can have a conversation with them while we're gone."</p><p>"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"</p><p>"I suppose that won't help, huh?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you come talk to me or May-Li about this? Could have saved you the work—could have saved our tires."</p><p>I chuckled slightly. "What good would that have done? Could you have done anything?" I doubted they would have cancelled the appointment for some ridiculous reason.</p><p>"Though you may not believe it Ryan, I care about you. And it may not seem like much, but we could have talked about it." I scoffed at that. I figured as much. And I didn't see how talking about it could have helped. It certainly wasn't helping now. Though I was surprised he still cared after everything. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you can think of?"</p><p>"No." I answered. I couldn't think of anything really; besides not going.</p><p>"Well, we do need to get going. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." I nodded so he knew I heard him. "Just remember." Mike added as I sat up. "You're going to be just fine." He shut the door and then I slowly got up and got dressed.</p><p>Once I was ready, I went downstairs. I noticed Mike was still in the office with May-Li so I went and sat in the quiet room. I picked up one of the comics from the table and began reading it to distract myself. Then, Harry walked in.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry asked me.</p><p>"Waiting for Mike. I have to go to the dentist." I told him.</p><p>"And you're scared?" Harry asked<em>. What the hell? Is it that obvious?</em> I then realized my leg was bouncing as Harry took a step closer and put a hand on my knee. I felt my face go red from embarrassment. I felt absolutely ridiculous. "It's not that bad." <em>Great, now I'm having to be reassured by a nine year old.</em> "Here." He held out his stuffed giraffe towards me. "You can take Jeff. He always used to make me feel better about going." I smiled slightly at the gesture. I looked around to make sure no one saw and then took it, hiding it in my jacket. Harry seemed pleased with himself for trying to help.</p><p>"Thanks Harry." There was a reason he was my only friend in this place.</p><p>"Ryan." I looked up and saw Mike motioning to the door. He was ready to go. Well, I guess here goes nothing.</p><hr/><p>The drive to the dentist felt too short. And quickly, I found myself sitting next to Mike in the waiting room. I insisted on filling out the paperwork myself. I needed a distraction for the meantime. I don't think I could have filled it out any slower than I had. And even with how much I tried to delay, we were told it would still be at least five minutes; not that I was going to complain. I was certainly rather be kept waiting out here than in there. And I was far from ready. I don't think I ever would be.</p><p>"So what's got you so worked up?" Mike suddenly asked and I looked at him taken aback. "Come on, there's got to be more to it than whatever the girls said to you." I nodded. He was smart. I would give him that. "May-Li mentioned you hadn't been in a while." It seemed he was already figuring it out.</p><p>"I went a couple years back." Though I knew whatever number came to his mind would be off; it's been more than a couple years.</p><p>"Was it bad?"</p><p>"You could say that." I didn't really want to discuss the details, but I knew how much this could really suck. And that's what I was afraid of.</p><p>"You know I used to be afraid of the dentist." Mike admitted.</p><p>"Really?" I almost didn't believe it. "How'd you get over it?"</p><p>"May-Li forced me to get a checkup." I laughed. I could definitely see her doing that. So I guess he does know how I feel. "And it actually went alright. There was nothing to be afraid of." I nodded. I guess it was good for him that he got over it. But I wasn't sure how that was supposed to help me. "And remember, there is nothing wrong with being scared. And it's okay if you need someone to go with you."</p><p>"Are you saying you want to come back with me?" I wasn't sure if that was what he was trying to say.</p><p>"I could, if it would make this easier." Mike offered.</p><p>I was surprised again. I nodded; I would like that. I wasn't sure how having him back there would make much of a difference. But at this point, I was willing to try anything. And thinking about it, that option was better than going back alone like I usually had to.</p><p>"Ryan Reeves." I blanched at hearing my name called. "Room four." And then it was repeated again which only made my stomach jump again.</p><p>"Come on," Mike urged. "You don't want to keep the dentist waiting." <em>Of course not! </em>I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as we stood and I followed Mike down the hallway to the room I was assigned. I glanced at him reluctantly before going to sit in a chair. "Hello doctor, I'm Ryan's care worker and I was wondering if it would be alright if I sat next to him?" I heard Mike ask. I was surprised again when the dentist allowed that. "You're going to be just fine." Mike pulled up a seat and sat down next me.</p><p>"Ryan," The dentist got my attention as he clipped a napkin to my shirt. "Any pain or concerns?"</p><p>"Not that I know of." I shook my head and I praying that there was nothing to find.</p><p>"Alright, now let's have a look." The chair was put back and a light was shined in my eyes, but only for a moment. My eyes darted from side to side as I heard the snap of the gloves and the sound of metal clanging against the tray. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the tool in his hand. "Open up for me." I stared for a moment longer before reluctantly letting my jaw drop. The examination felt long and endless. I resisted the urge to flinch every time a tooth was tapped. "Composite there…" I heard him say a bunch of words that didn't make any sense to me. "...five, six, seven has mesial carries…" What the hell did that mean? I closed my mouth when the tools were removed and set back down.</p><p>"You're doing great." I glared at Mike's attempt to reassure me. At the moment, I was not in the mood.</p><p>"What does that mean?" I glanced between Mike and the dentist. I knew enough to know that meant something was wrong.</p><p>"You'll need a filling." The dentist answered. "And if it'd be easier, I have some extra time so we could take care of it today." <em>Easier? </em>It would be easier if I didn't have to get anything done. Who would it be easier on? I looked over and watched as Mike nodded. Great, of course he would agree to that. Was this his way of getting back at me for everything? This was supposed to be just a checkup. I should have known something would go wrong—that I would have something wrong.</p><p>"Can you give us a minute?" Mike asked and the dentist left the room. "Listen, I just think it'd be better to get it out of the way so you're not worrying about it all week." I crossed my arms and didn't respond. "It's going to be fine." He kept saying that and every time he does, I believe it less.</p><p>"How is it going to be fine?" I panicked. "How is it going to be fine when he brings back the big needle? Or when he's drilling away—"</p><p>"It's going to be alright—"</p><p>"How?! I actually yelled. "How is this going to be okay?! I can't go through that pain again." I refused to. I just couldn't; not again. I tried to get up but Mike stopped me.</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down." Mike put his hand on the top of my head. "Deep breaths." I didn't think that was going to help, but I tried it anyways. "Has it hurt before?" He asked me once I had calmed down enough to listen without completely snapping. I nodded. It was a long time ago, but I remembered it; that wasn't something I could forget.</p><p>"This is the first time I've been since."</p><p>"Well, it's not going to happen again." Mike promised.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Just trust me. I will make sure." Mike then took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm going to be right here."</p><p>"The whole time?" I asked to confirm and Mike nodded. Strangely, it made me feel better; I didn't think it would. "You won't tell the others about this, will you?" I didn't want anyone to know about this; it was embarrassing.</p><p>"Our secret." Mike nodded. "Just no more bending the rules and—what we talked about before." I nodded. No more messing with the cars along with no more of these revenge games. "Come to talk to us if you have a problem. I know it's been difficult but while you're living at Ashdene Ridge, you can't do these things; and you don't have to be like this anymore." I nodded, though it was hard for me to do that. Up until now I always took care of and looked after myself. And because I spent so much time in the care of people that didn't really care, it was hard to trust people. And doing all the things I do, I had to learn to be the way I am for survival. And just changing all that because I was in a safe place now with Mike and May-Li wasn't easy.</p><p>"I'll try." It wasn't going to be easy. I want to be different but I knew it wouldn't be easy. Especially when someone makes me angry.</p><p>"That's all I ask." Mike smiled slightly. "It will take time. I know. But just remember you are safe here and we want to help you." I understood that. "If you get angry or something happens, just remember the time that I stayed with you at the dentist after everything." I laughed. This would be difficult to forget. "Just remember we are always here to help you."</p><p>The dentist came back in with some supplies and I tensed up. "Alright, are we ready?"</p><p>"Yeah." I squeezed Mike's hand slightly and looked over to make sure it was okay; it was. And then I laid back and attempted to calm myself. "As I'll ever be."</p><p>"Alright, I'm gonna give you the anesthetic. I'll have you open wide for me." I complied after shutting my eyes. When I felt the pinch, I gave Mike's hand a squeeze. We waited a few minutes and I started to feel anxious at thought of starting.</p><p>"Hey doc, would you mind checking to make sure it's working?" Mike asked the doctor. "He's felt this before and he's a bit nervous." He explained and the dentist agreed. He picked up one of the tools and I opened my mouth to let him do a test.</p><p>"Did you feel that?" The dentist asked me.</p><p>"No." I was surprised.</p><p>"Well sometimes people need a bit more anesthetic so if you feel it at all during it, just put your hand up and I'll stop and give you another dose." He explained. "You can also put your hand up if you need a break." That made me feel better, though I would rather not feel it at all. "Ready?" I looked at him and then glanced to Mike, wondering if I really had a choice. I also wondered if he meant what he said about stopping if I needed him to. <em>Was he really being nice or was that just another lie? </em>It could be a lie. I would know; I've lied a lot. But I knew there was only one way to find out for sure; and I would never get out of here if I kept delaying.</p><p>"Yeah." I was ready to get this over with. When he asked me to, I opened my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. I gripped Mike's hand and tensed up, just waiting for the pain that never came. I knew after a few minutes into it that I probably could have relaxed. Last time, it had hurt the entire time so I knew that it probably was going to continue working, but I hated the sound of that devil tool. I hated that sound so much so that I almost put my hand up for one of those breaks I was offered. But I just wanted it to be over. And eventually it was, after what seemed like forever.</p><p>"All done." He finally announced and the chair was raised. I let go of Mike's hand and stood up, relieved it was over.</p><p>"Not too bad, right Ryan?" Mike asked me, giving me a nudge as we walked out.</p><p>"I guess not." It hadn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be. But it still sucked. I got into the passenger seat of the van. "Thank you. For everything." I smiled slightly.</p><p>"Just remember what I said."</p><p>I nodded, "One last chance, I know."</p><p>"I was going to say, that I'm always here for you." Mike said. "But yeah, that too. No more retaliation or bending or breaking the rules. We want to help you Ryan; now just let us."</p><p>I relaxed in my seat as Mike drove back to the dumping ground. And this was the moment I finally understood why everyone loved Mike. Because even though I was the last person who deserved it, he was nice. He cared even though I had given him every reason not to. He was there even after I risked blowing my last chance because he knew what it was like to be afraid. I finally understood why everyone at Ashdene Ridge needed Mike. It was because we needed a parent and Mike was like a father to everyone. This was the moment I realized that he was like a father to me and I would never forget it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted on April 10th 2020 and my first fanfic for The Dumping Ground. I got some inspiration after watching a few episodes, specifically when Mike gives Ryan one more chance and when Tee and Sasha scare Ryan with ghost stories. </p><p>Let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>